Only on Valentine's Day? (English Version)
by Ezenergy20
Summary: Keita Amano, a pretty normal guy. As usual, every day of St. Valentine does not receive any gifts ... Or so you think?


**Only on Valentine's Day? (English Version** )

In the city of Sakura New Town, Valentine's Day had arrived for everyone, except for a fairly normal boy named; Keita Amano, who actually can not so normal due to the fact that he can see ghosts or more known as "Yo-Kais".

In elementary school, classes were over and all students had a wonderful day with many gifts, chocolates, and all. Except for the boy from Yo-Kai Watch, he was waiting all day for someone to come and give him something, but no one.

Minutes later, he left school with his friends Yo-Kais; Whisper the Phantom and I-Kai Keita Butler, and Jibanyan; A red cat whose taste is the Chocobos.

Keita, are you feeling all right? - Whisper asked for Keita, who seems to be in a bad mood - You've been a bit depressing all day.

\- Argh, I just want this horrible day to end - I answer Keita annoying - Nothing matters anymore.

\- Keita! - I speak Whisper angry about Keita's comment - What with that attitude today?

\- It will probably be because nobody gives him anything today that is Valentine's Day, nyan - Said Jibanyan clarifying the mood of Keita today.

\- Oh sure! - I answer Whisper - That's why, right?

\- Tch, it's not that - Said Keita denying what she really feels - It's just that ... Ah, if that! Everyone received a gift today! Even my friends received it, but I did not! Why can not there be a day when I at least get something ?!

\- Easy, Keita! - I speak Whisper calming Keita - As I said, maybe you do not have a girl nearby but you will always have us who we are your friends.

Then, Jibanyan pulls out a ribbon, a Chocobo and wraps it with that ribbon to make it look like a gift, and then comes closer to Keita.

\- Keita, Keita - said Jibanyan lifting the "Gift" and giving it to his friend, and Keita was happy that despite not having an appointment, now if he had a good friend.

\- Aww, Jibanyan ... - I answer Keita sobbing with joy to receive a gift.

\- Happy Valentine's Day, nyan! - Cry Jibanyan happy to see Keita happy.

"Oh, they're going to make me cry," Whisper said, wiping his eyes.

Minutes later, Keita and her friends Yo-Kai went to the park and sat for a moment to eat ice cream.

\- Mmm, that rich - said Whisper licking his ice cream.

\- Aww, the same I say - I answer Jibanyan while also licked his.

\- Oh, you know what? - Keita asked with better humor - Who cares if I have not received anything? That is ... this day is celebrated every year, but there are still other days when you receive even one gift. And besides, I'm happy they're with me.

Jibanyan leaned on Keita's leg, Keita felt his head and began to scrape him lovingly, which seemed adorable to everyone.

\- Aww, Jibanyan.

\- nyan ...

\- You know what, Keita? - Whisper asks Keita - Valentine's Day is not just about spending with your girlfriend, if not to spend it with your friends or loved ones - I finish talking the I-Kai butler to Keita.

\- Yes, and the truth nothing could be better than this.

\- Keita!

\- Oh? - Questioned Keita to hear a female voice who called him, and turned out to be the geek; Inaho Misora, who hid something by the sword.

\- Inaho? - Keita asked surprised to see her - What are you doing here? Did not you go to your house?

\- I was looking for you - I answer Inaho to your questions - Is it true that you did not receive anything today?

\- Ah, already You come to make fun of me, right? - Question Keita annoying. As Inaho approached him and extended his arms holding a heart-shaped box.

"For you," I reply mildly.

\- Huh? - Keita questioned while taking the box, then confused Whisper and Jibanyan.

\- Whis ..?

\- Are you serious, nyan?

\- You are kidding, right? Keita asked altered by the act of Inaho.

\- Well, the truth ... - I was about to talk the girl while blushing - I do not like to see you depressed so ... - Inaho was approaching Keita as he blushed.

\- Aaah ... Inaho? - Timely questioned the boy, while the girl approached and then, hugged - Aaaa ...

Keita started to blush a lot, as it is the first time that someone like Inaho shows that affection towards him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Inaho said sweetly, then cleared Keita and ran off. "See you soon!" I shout as he walked away, leaving Keita and the 2 Yo-Kais in surprise.

\- Oh, fence! - Scream Jibanyan excited - That was unexpected, nyan!

\- Congratulations, Keita - Said Whisper with pride for Keita - It seems that you are not as invisible as you thought, Are you happy now, Keita? Keita? - Whisper asked Keita but remained without speaking, until the boy turned to see it.

\- You know? - Question Keita flushed - Deep down ... I love that girl.

Minutes later, Keita and her friends Yo-Kai left the park and went back home. Another few minutes later, Keita heard someone running and coming toward him.

\- Keita !

\- Oh? - Questioned Keita, who then turns to hear another female voice, and turns out to be her best friend; Fumika Kodama or better known as "Fumi-chan"

\- Oh, Fumi-chan! - I speak Keita excited - Q-What are you doing here?

"Listen, I'm so sorry," Fumi said, wailing. "I've been so busy I've forgotten you so far.

\- D-What are you talking about? Keita asked nervously. As the girl approached him and extended his arms holding another box of chocolates.

"For you," Fumi-chan said sweetly, while Keita grabbed the box and blushed and grew more nervous.

"What? Another gift?" - It was heard in her mind, while also wondering "Is she too? What is happening today that the 2 girls I know now give me candy?".

\- Happy Valentines Day! - Fumi-chan said happy, and then hugs Keita who then blushes.

\- Aaaa ...

\- Wow, what's up, huh? Curiously, Whisper questioned.

"It seems our friend is in luck, nyan," Jibanyan replied.

\- Ah ... F-Fumi-chan? Keita asked nervously as Fumi-chan hugged him. Then he took off from him.

\- Well, I have to go, see you, Keita! - Shouted the girl as she ran, leaving Keita freezing.

"Oh-for-god," Keita stammered.

\- Wow, you got lucky today! - Whisper said.

\- Are you happy now, Keita? Nyan ...? - Jibanyan asked Keita but did not respond, until a moment that reacted.

\- Give me a moment ... - Said the boy, and then sighed. I finally startled and exclaimed - I love that girl !

\- Oh, my friend. I'm happy for you.

\- And me too, nyan.

And so it is as a normal boy, received 2 gifts from his 2 friends in one day, and then he became happy. I'm happy to write this story and I hope it makes them like it. See you soon...


End file.
